stranded
by percabeth-lover-4eva
Summary: what happens when percy, Annabeth, and the rest are stranded on an island in the middle of now where? well I guess you'll have to read to find out.


Why the plane, couldn't the camp have chosen a better way of travel. The camp decided to have a capture the flag with a "different" twist, we got to pick individuals from each cabin to form a team with a maximum of 10, and also there were a lot more than two teams. Annabeth and I were determined to win because the prize was major, what is it? You ask, well the winning team gets a trip to a luxurious hotel (not the lotus hotel) completely paid for with shopping money. That is why Annabeth and I were GOING to win this capture the flag, we recruited the all-star team. It included, the stolls – to set traps and trick the other campers, Clarisse – she scares me and everyone else at camp, Leo, Jason, piper – they're a good trio, Grover – had to have the G-man, and finally Thalia – Annabeth insisted. The killer team.

*****************_time skip*****************_

Of course we won why would you even ask, we left the other teams in the dust, *_cough*_ they didn't stand a chance *_cough*_. We had a celebration dinner and received our prize. We had a party after that, I don't mean one of those lame parties I mean load – magical – stereo, drinks and food, Dancing and everything. During the party Annabeth came over and said "come with me seaweed brain"

"Why should I?" I replied playfully

"Because I am your girlfriend, and you should listen to me"

"Hmmmm" I pondered "what to do"

She glared at me and I said "sure why not." She led me towards the woods. We stopped just outside the lines of trees but we could still hear the music. I put my hands on her waist and she wrapped her hands around my neck, we swayed slowly to the music. We were swaying to the music without a word until I broke the silence "so wise girl why did you drag me away from the party" I raised an eyebrow with curiosity.

She just smiled and replied "because I love my boyfriend I wanted to do this" she kissed me passionately on the lips, I opened my mouth and that was all the invitation that she needed we explored every hidden corner of each other's mouths we finally pulled away and smiled.

"What was that for" I arched my eyebrow innocently

"Because we won the trip and even with the others there it will still be" she stopped to think and then continued "a romantic trip for us" I think I saw her blush.

The music stopped and we heard Chiron stomp his hoof on the ground. We started walking hand in hand to the dance floor where everyone was gathered. "- will be the end of the party this evening our winners need time to pack." With that everyone walked back to their cabins except for Annabeth she followed me to my cabin, "won't they notice you're gone." She just shrugged and followed me inside.

I heard the door lock and turned to see Annabeth standing there with one of her signature "_you're going to make out with me, right here, right now _look_." _She walked over to me slowly taking her time with every step. Half way across the room '_shit'_. She put one hand down to my Achilles spot and the other one play with my hair. "Annab-"she put her finger on my lips and then leaned in for a kiss. She is the best kisser in the world I just couldn't stop myself. I walked towards and pressed her up against it she moaned slightly but kept on kissing me. I slid my hands up under shirt and slipped it off. She ripped my shirt of and started tracing her hand down my spine and finally letting it rest on my lower back again. Our lips still inseparable, she led my over to my bed and laid me down with her on top of me. I knew what she wanted and there was no use fighting it so I let her win, she obviously knew I had given in because she smiled against my collarbone but just kept kissing. We suddenly stopped as we heard footsteps coming towards cabin three. Annabeth quickly got of me and I said "in the bathroom" and she ran and locked the door. _*KNOCK KNOCK*_ "Percy are you in there" I answered the door almost straight away so he didn't think anything was going on.

I opened the door and there was a boy standing outside my cabin, Malcom. "Is Annabeth in there?" he asked a little concerned.

"Umm, no why?" I replied trying to acted dumb (it wasn't that hard)

"She didn't come back to our cabin so I was just checking with you because you being her boyfriend and all."

"Well as I said before, I haven't seen her but if I do see her I will let you know."

"Okay, thanks Percy"

"C-ya"

"Bye"

I shut the door and breathed in a sigh of relief "Annabeth you can come out now, it's all clear." The bathroom door opened, Annabeth walked out and said "that was a close one."

"I know right"

"Well, I'm tired so I'm going to bed"

"Me to" we both laid down, her head against me chest and my arms around her "good night wise girl"

"Good night seaweed brain" and we both closed our eyes.


End file.
